Price to Pay
by Sakura Petal Wings
Summary: May confesses her long term love for Drew, but is rejected, resulting in a tragedy. Max talks about a price, what is it?
1. Chapter 1

Price to Pay

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!

CONTESTSHIPPING!!

"I- I love you Drew..."

"May,I'm sorry,but I can't..."

May's sapphire eyes brimmed with tears and ran off before he could finish.

Max,who watched this all came out of the bushes,startling Drew.

"I-I **won't** forgive you for this Drew,after all, you not feeling the same... There's **that** price to pay..."

"W-what price?"

"You'll see for yourself tomorrow, that is unless you can guess what that is...", Max replied walking away briskly, toward the rose garden.

**In the rose garden:**

"Roselia, are you still willing?"

"_Yes, for all my master has done to hurt her, this will help her heal in her next life, right?_"

"Yes, it will, now let's start it!"

Max placed a strand of Drew's hair, a strand of May's hair, and one of Roselia's blue petals in the water.

Magically, they dissolved in the water, which Roselia slipped into.

In place of Drew's hair, a bunch of green roses appeared.

And in place of May's and Roselia's petal, an hollow,but ready to be filled egg (not cracked) appeared.

Roselia closed her eyes and fell.

Max quickly caught her and laid her softly in the rose garden.

"Thank you, Roselia."Max whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead, and ran quickly to May's room.

**Back to Drew:**

Drew couldn't sleep, he thought and thought about what the price would be,but could not think of what May promised to pay.

_A bet of money?_

_No, that wouldn't cause tears..._

What** is** the price?


	2. Chapter 2

Price to Pay

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!!

Daylight came, and May's friends called for May to go to breakfast, yet she didn't answer.

Max was the only one who knew, who didn't call.

"The price is paid. May paid for it, so it's too late." Max said suddenly, his head bowed down, making his bangs cover his eyes.

Everyone stared at Max as if he were crazy.

"Price?"

Max lifted his head to show dried streams of tears, new ones were still going, and bloodshot eyes.

"I-it's **all** his fault!!" Max cried, pointing at Drew.

"Drew?"

"I don't know what the price is!!"

Brock looked from Max to Drew, then to May's room upstairs, raised his eyebrows, realizing what it might be, ran up the stairs to May's room.

There was a slam of a door and Brock's stomping down the stairs.

"Max! You owe us an explanation!", Brock yelled, with a deadly look on his face, carrying a bloodied May.

Oddly, there were a green and blue wreath of roses on top of her head...

Ash and Drew's eyes were wide as saucers, not believing what they were seeing.

Max started, "I told you, it's **all** Drew's fault! If only accepted her feelings, this would never have happened! May told me, she loved Drew and couldn't love anyone else! It's been **5 years of her ****suffering**, **seeing him together with another girl!** May said, that if he didn't love her back, she would pay..." Max pointed at his older sibling, "**this price**. I promised not to interfere with her death and stayed with her till her last breaths were gone!"

"And the roses?"

"May's last wish. She knew it was impossible to get green roses,but she knew that Roselia could produce some... With a price."

"What is with all these prices?!"Ash yelled.

"To have a wish fulfilled, something must be given in return. As for the roses, a strand of Drew's hair was needed. I picked the blue roses and Roselia...She gave up a lot to produce what I wanted, as well as another one of May's wishes."

"So you **did** do something to Roselia?! What did you take from her?! Is she going to be alright? She fainted in the rose garden near a small pond." Drew angrily bombarded Max with questions, forgetting about the deadly situation that occurred recently.

"I didn't **take** anything. Roselia offered it on her own. She'll be fine with some rest. As for what I took, I only took a single blue petal from her blue rose. The only thing that drained her was the sip of water needed to produce this."Max growled, holding an odd egg covered in blankets.

"W-what is that?" Drew asked.

"An egg of course. **Roselia's egg**. I'm not sure if **it** worked or not. Roselia **promised** me that **it** **would** **work**. I hope so too. However, as much as I would like to keep the egg for myself, the egg is Drew's. You **better** take **good care** of her." Max replied coldly.


	3. Chapter 3

Price to Pay

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!!

Everyone flinched, hearing Max's cold voice, never hearing such hatred coming out of their friend's mouth.

Max handed over the egg, which Drew stiffly took.

"Max! Why won't you tell us all of it?!"Ash asked.

"**May doesn't want ****anybody**** interfering**."Max replied simply, turning his back on them, motioning Brock to follow him.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Already outside, were May's Pokemon were waiting for them.

"So they already knew?"

Max nodded.

The Pokemon cried seeing their dead master and friend, and their tears gathered together, making a large pool of tears glimmering in front of May.

Max motioned for Brock to give him May.

When May was in Max's hold, he quickly kissed her forehead, mumble a good-bye and a 'see you soon', which confused Brock.

Max lay May into the pool of tears,which swallowed her body and closed up.

In place of the pool was a gravestone.

On it was written:

_May Maple_

_(1992-2007)_

_A dear friend and sister_

_Died because of the pain of love_

_May you rest in peace._

(Note: I don't know when May was born really, so I just took a random year...)

"Max..."

"Brock,let's go back. I need to force **that guy** to do something."

They walked back and Max ran to May's room grabbing some sealed envelopes.

Max silently handed each person a letter, surprisingly from May.

Everyone read theirs and cried (yes,even Drew).

"Why, May? Why won't you tell us, Max?"

For the first time this morning, Max smiled, "Soon."

Max scooped up the egg and rocked it, humming happily.

_How can he be so happy even when his dear older sister just died?_

_That egg..._

"Max? What is with that egg? It doesn't look like a normal egg, normal eggs just have spots on it, but that one has green and blue hearts on it..." Brock asked.

Max's smile disappeared immediately, gently giving the egg to Drew, "You are going to travel around with that egg until it hatches. When it hatches, you'll see and understand what is different."

Max left the room silently, and there was a crack once Drew took a step outside.

The egg revealed a Budew, nothing different on it, however, when it opened it's bud, the insides were blue and green, instead of the normal blue and red...

* * *

Next chapter will take longer to update, probably next weekend...


End file.
